


Ties

by Sophisticated_Adult



Category: Rockman X | Mega Man X, Rockman | Mega Man Classic
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Market Stall AU, let me tell you how much I love X as the Light family baby, the answer is a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 02:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4811486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophisticated_Adult/pseuds/Sophisticated_Adult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>X's new business venture just happens to be across from Zero's. Meanwhile, the Light family may or may not be torn asunder over googly eyes and pipe cleaners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ties

"X!"

Roll is impeccably dressed in her favourite yellow sundress as she trots up, beaming, handbag slung over her shoulder. “How’s your first day going?”

“Not bad,” X replies, inwardly praying this isn’t going to go how he thinks it is – he can do this, damn it, he doesn’t need to be coddled. “A little slow, but people seem to like them.”

“They should, these are adorable.” Roll picks up a crocheted sheep, turning it over in her hands. “You worked really hard on them.”

_Yeah, and now my entire family thinks I’m insane because of them._

“Thanks. Is Dad still pissed?”

“I wouldn’t say _that_. He’s just…I don’t know, I don’t think he expected this. I mean, cute fluffy animals isn’t really our family way, you know?” (Says the girl with about fifty thousand horse pictures, figurines and other related paraphernalia in her room, X wisely refrains from pointing out).

The word is _disappointed_ , X thinks. He might be the youngest but he knows their father was thinking _ah, here is the one to carry on my legacy._ The fluffy animals must have really come as a shock after the nights of physics and chemistry games-slash-lessons and astronomy sessions when he was younger.

“Maybe they’re my way,” he says, not a little defensively. True, he’s not a master craftsman – he’s mostly still in the ‘round blob with googly eyes’ stage – but they’re _his._

And people _like_ them.

Okay, so his first customer was the guy who runs the stall across from him – X can still see the green frog with its felt feet in pride of place among what looked like various hair accessories – but so far he’s on a pretty decent rate of sales from people who actually stop by the stall instead of walking straight past.

“Well, I’m definitely behind you,” Roll says as she carefully places the sheep back amongst its woolly brethren. “I really hope this works out for you.”

“Thanks.” They share a smile, then Roll breaks it and leans forward conspiratorially. “Now tell me about _that_.” She jerks her hand in a backwards thumbs-up over her shoulder.

“What?”

“ _That_ guy!” Roll stage-whispers. “He is _super_ hot.”

“Oh!” Understanding dawns. “ _That_ guy. He came round before, but uh, I don’t think I actually got his name.”

“What!” Roll squeaks. “You have to! He’s your eternal business rival!”

“He’s selling hairclips.”

“And he’s super hot.”

There’s no arguing on that point, so X doesn’t bother. Truth be told, X has spent most of his day trying not to stare at Hairclips Guy, who is, in fact, super hot. He also has a tendency to know exactly when X is looking; so far he’s had two waves, three winks and one blown kiss.

It’s probably best not to mention that last part to Roll.

“You know, I think I could do with a new hair tie.” Roll grins at him, and before X can stop her she’s heading across. Hairclips Guy has a big smile for her, and something foreign and strange coils in X’s stomach.

It’s a new feeling, something he can’t quite identify as he watches them chat. He’s never been…drawn to someone like this. As stupid as it sounds, that’s the best way he has to describe it.

“Hey, X!” Roll cups her hands and yells, presumably so the whole plaza can hear. “His name is Zero!” She waves enthusiastically, just in case there was another X he might have thought she was speaking to.

 _Zero_ , though. The name has him in a tight grip. X nods once, returns the languid, lazy wave Zero gives him. It feels like there’s a tremor in his entire body.

This is definitely new.

**Author's Note:**

> Written on a slow day at work, thanks to [jet-squelcher](http://jet-squelcher.tumblr.com/) for the prompt.
> 
> I also might actually maybe use my tumblr for things also??? Come and yell at me at [of-nyon dot tumblr dot com.](http://of-nyon.tumblr.com/)
> 
> bonus headcanon: Zero sends people X's way when they see the frog and coo over it


End file.
